Survive: A Week in a University
It all started when I was at the peak of 100 days as a member. I was looking for an education for further days as it all went on. It came one day when I was invited into the Dragon University for Penguins, which turned out to be a large CP igloo turned into a college. Of course, I signed up. I came into class the first day when I was signed up for the Baseball team. I took out my book I got, called "The History of Club Penguin". We had a test this trimester about Club Penguin, and I was pretty sure I got my test right. Everyone was partying in the backroom as usual, drinking Cream Soda not studying, watching the same old Hockey Channel viewing the Super Rink, laughing off. Well, I never got my test score, but after that, the First Period and I went to the little snack bar and sat. Threw a book each other, one at somebody, another at the wall. They said they were once part of the football team and basketball for the other. Well, we sat there, talked a little, one person flunked studying again, annoyed the nerds, nothing above my expectations. Well, that all changed after the prom was announced. Everyone freaked out, finding dates and everything. I asked the only one without a partner. She left, choosing to be the last one without a date over having one at all. I felt kinda down as I had dressed excellent for the prom, and went to the Dance floor. The Prom was good, danced a little, laughed a little, had a snack, then became nauseous. I took the stage when they needed a singer. I really routed up the crowd after singing some Rick Astley. It was pretty fun still. Something started copying us all, so it was really frustrating. I remember a few guys stayed behind. So I wasn't aware that people were away for awhile on a trip. When I came back to check up on the university, it was as packed as I could never believe it. There was no seats, except for that rusty old last one. Instantly, I to the Night Club. All the students were back, so it was really packed. Some lunatic actually sat in the rusty old wood chair that will break any second. And someone went crazy and ripped their test. I am taking double thoughts about this whole University thing. Surprisingly, the place with the TV was less packed. Good thing I all ready did the test, so no worries. The teacher is gone, and replaced. What more could go wrong? I will never have my test score. How will I even hope to pass? No wonder everyone was slacking in the Lobby. If this is an idea of a social meeting place, then what the waffle is this poor dump? Sure it's fancy when it comes to decoration and all, but to the people who slack, drive skateboards through the halls, the desk that will break any day now, it really is kind of annoying. Only 3 people in here now. Might as well read my book and watch some of that old TV. This is reminding me of home in a way, but the racket outside the door is too annoying. I think people are making another prom. I'm out of songs to sing, so I guess I'll just hide behind the snack bar this time. Maybe play in the snow outside. Well, after damaging my hearing, and watching a seemingly endless Hockey game for 3 hours straight, I am about ready to burst. Then I feel asleep as somebody spilt steaming hot coffee all over the poor teacher. Well, a water alarm is all I needed to wake me. With the TV on fire and the power going ka-put. That's enough. I'm moving to a new university. While walking in town at midnight for a stroll, I found another advertisement for a college. Two, in fact. I will go try one to make sure. Well, I finally arrived at the door step. It said "Cristina5835's University". Slowly, I enter, and what I find is well interesting. There is no teacher, and only one other student. She wanders around as she plans to move in. There is a large lobby, 1/3 for Puffles. It shows a TV, a bookcase, a few places to sit, and all. There is also a little Diner. More students slowly arrive, but they don't seem to be very social. First impressions time. I say it's very nice, but the people aren't social at all. It seems more like a library with no activities then a University. In fact, I am pretty sure I'm the only one here, except for the "teacher", who constantly leaves and comes back. I will give it a day, that is, if I can pass it. Finally, a new student. I dared to say "Hello", with a reply of "hey". A desperate attempt to make this place worth-while, I told her it's new, so don't judge a book by it's cover. She said "Ok" and "hmm". The teacher came back again after probably advertising. Back to being the only student. No one. Nadday. Not enough people come at once to make it worth while. So I'm going to check out "Frizz44's College" and see if it's the place for me. Turns out it is closed. I will go re-check and see if the other Dragon University is decent. Well, less people. I think it's lack of power and combustion of electronics scare people away. So I snuck out while I could back to the other one. Of course. No people here what-so-ever. As people of wacky proportions dance in the Plaza, I sit lone-some looking for the proper education. One is too chaotic and the other is empty. Basically, I was forced to go back to Dragon's by people shoving banners in my face as I walk around. So just because I chose the seat right in front of the teacher, I was given an A+ by accident. So maybe there are hopes. At least, if they have an organized grading system. Ok, so class just now started. And it was told there would be probably the 5th Prom within my 3rd day of being at college. What is up with these people? I got an energy wave shoved in my face by a Shadow Guy wannabe in class. I swear I got an electric pulse. It's still as annoying as the dickens. And the girl across from me is drawing pictures of her crush. Talk about School Drama. Well, I'll feel better after I Rick Roll people again after class. So we got new laptops for our school. With less people, it's awesome. People started dancing in the lounge after it was time for lunch. And it was pretty fun. We all started dancing around, saying CHEESE as someone took a snapshot of us all dancing. I grabbed a bowl of nachos, talked a little, as we all goofed off and did nothing what-so-ever. People kept leaving and coming back. Dragon456, the creator of the University, was dancing, and I think attracted the crowd of of the lounge. Well, lunch went by quick after having those super-salty nachos. So we all snuck a snack in there and munched quietly. Instead of class, we watched a movie. It was a documentary on the Puffles. I think I've seen this only about 150 times. It was right under my beak. Instantly, they shouted "ITS PROM TIME!". Only a few of us went to the Night Club. So I went back, worried more came. Well I see no difference, so I'd rather just sleep in a chair. So I did. People started the video-tape. I think yelling "HELLO THERE PEOPLE VIEWING THIS" isn't too much to make people think I'm a fool, right? I hope so, because I did. I could've recorded myself you know. I brought my camera. But I don't feel like it. And I'm glad I didn't take it out. I'm beginning to wonder where my friends I met earlier are. I'm about to check for the Night Club. Suddenly I got knocked out. And that is why I'm with you here, at Eastshield Hope Hospital telling you this story about poorly done CP universities. Next time, I'll go to a real school, not some wannabe igloo place. Trivia *A big portion of this fan-fiction is true, but stretched to make it story-like. Dman598 did actually do most of these things, but by knocked out, it was actually disconnected, and lost access back. *Recording means using HyperCam. Category:Stories category:Survive Series